Nevada Desperado Rush
The Nevada Desperado Rush was the first attempt made by Subjugation to utilize the firepower of the Desperado Wolves, a new robotic army created specifically for Vascular. The situation proved to be one of the most hazardous fights that Touma's Rebels have faced. Participants Allies *Touma Kamijou *Daruk *Atlas *Colette *Misha *Moeru Tamashi *Lumina Blankenheim *Tyler Brando *Reborn-Kun Enemies *"Vascular" *Desperado Wolves Locations *Korhal *Mojave Desert (about eight minutes east of New Vegas) Story The situation began on Korhal when Touma Kamijou had returned to his old home in the slums of Korhal to retrieve some random personal items (which he would not get, but admitted they weren't anything important such as his communication device or a painting he liked). When he arrived at his home, he was met by an individual who appeared behind him and informed him not to move. Touma, not sure what side the individual was on, would be surprised by the sudden attack of a Desperado Wolf, an enemy he had not faced. Atlas would later explain to Colette that she had witnessed the creature enter his abode several hours prior, and had been in Korhal for seven hours prior to Touma's appearance in an effort to find him as part of Colette's note. Once the Desperado Wolf attacked, Atlas grabbed Touma and the two made it to a warp pad before vanishing to the Mojave Desert. As it turns out, the location of New Vegas was the exact location of Earth Land in their home dimension, thus she had attempted to use the same coordinates in the escape, but ended up in the wrong location. She also destroyed the warp pad in her escape in hopes of stopping the attacker, but unfortunately this failed. Touma and Atlas made a desperate bid to run and deal with the Desperado Wolf, but failed to actively slow it down, its body repairing the damage it was dealt rather quickly. Touma tried to use Imagine Breaker, but found the Desperado Wolf immune, signifying that it does not use magical means to operate. Atlas and Touma succeeded in dislodging its camera, an act the robot was not prepared for, but by this point Atlas had suffered a cracked rib and bruised lung. She would be helped to The Old Mormon Fort. There, Atlas would rest and use healing magic, but quickly would sense one hundred Desperado Wolves inbound on their location. They would quickly attempt to make an escape. During this time, Chi Kobayashi had managed to come back to consciousness, and Moeru had gone along with Chi to Magnolia Town with Colette. Colette had received word from Misha regarding Touma. Prior, Daruk had been looking for Touma, knowing he was upset over the kidnapping of his parents by Monolith. Unfortunately, unable to find him, he asked Misha if she knew where he was. Misha would try to sense Touma, but could not find him. The group assumed the worst, and Misha contacted Colette. Colette would try to sense for Touma, and found him, Atlas (which she wasn't certain she was reading right), and one hundred Vascular's. The sensation certainly caught her off guard, and the group teleported sans Chi due to his rejuvenation. By accident, Colette had also teleported Lumina, but didn't realize until they landed, although this would prove beneficial. Once they saw Touma and Atlas, they also saw the inbound army of one-hundred Desperado Wolves. They quickly realized the situation when all of the wolves said "Target Acquired" simultaneously and in Lucy's voice. Colette was the first to transform to the Lightning Giant, and was almost immediately shot down by railgun fire. Once this happened, the battle started full-force. Misha enacted Singir's powers, Lumina entered her Lilith mode, and Moeru started glowing a bright white. Atlas and Touma would pass by Colette and land near Daruk, who would create a barrier to shield the three fighters, all of whom were grossly outmatched. Colette found herself at a constant disadvantage. She stated she healed her heart six different times due to it being punctured repeatedly, and also kept having to blast the Desperado Wolves off. The wolves kept stabbing, slicing, and shooting from every angle, making it hard to select a target. To make matters worse, her lightning was doing practically nothing to the enemies. She was eventually forced to perform a Barrier Crash and knock the enemies off. She would discover their weak point when she managed to slice through the metal of a wolf and discover its core, the first to find the Nano Marrow. Misha faired significantly better. The metal rods fired at her still did damage, but repeated slicing and impalements did slow her slightly. Still, she managed to crush about eight of the twenty she was consistently struck by. This was until she dove to Lumina's protection. Lumina was fairing extremely poorly at first. Starting off with Belphegor, she struck wolf after wolf, but failed to actively demolish any of the attackers at first. The attacks she dealt attacked the whole body simultaneously, rather than targeting the replenishing core that made them effectively immortal. She was struck over and over from multiple angles, and began to weaken. Misha, realizing the problem, began trying to keep the wolves down while protecting Lumina. While this worked, Misha kept tanking hit after hit in an effort to hold for Lumina until she could retaliate, which weakened Misha greatly. Before long, Misha was close to wearing out, her body hitting it limit. Luckily, this paid off as a skeletal figure appeared and helped demolish multiple wolves instantly, Lumina having unleashed a heightened level of power and putting herself back in the fight. Out of all of the major combatants, Moeru was the only one fairing well, although he still found himself constantly unable to destroy his assailants. They landed hit after hit, blow after blow, and impaled him over and over. Moeru, luckily was able to heal at a rate similar to theirs, and kept increasing his body heat to melt the robots. Despite this effort, Moeru was still fighting a losing battle, expending more energy than the robots were losing. Eventually Moeru was turn himself into a white flame, and began dealing significant damage to the wolves. During this, Daruk attempted to help Atlas and Touma escape alongside him by using his protective shield, Daruk's Protection, as a giant rolling ball. This was fairly helpful, as the wolves were having a hard time piercing the bubble at first. Once Colette discovered the weakness, the others quickly dispatched over half of the army. Once the wolves were on the defensive, they enacted a procedure to meld together. Ten wolves would fuse together to make a larger Desperado Wolf with jagged teeth, and five of these would appear total. Each would target one assailant, and the last would target Daruk's shield. The fight proved to be even worse. The heightened size of the Desperado Wolves make them almost totally immune to fire, an element three of the four fighters were using. Blows were exchanged at a heightened rate, and the battle was going very poorly. Luckily, the crew began finding that they could superheat their limbs and enter the casings of the wolves, reaching the cores and crushing them. The wolves continued dealing significant damage until their destruction. Despite this effort, the battle was still very rough. Colette ended up impaled against the robotic husk of her target, Misha had to pummel her wolf over and over until the metal casing began to break away, and Lumina struck hers in multiple efforts to destroy the creature. Moeru managed to use Colette's strategy of slamming his arm into the creature, and pull the core out, destroying it entirely to be sure. The one that attacked Daruk's Protection got very close to penetrating the barrier. Ultimately, Colette and Misha managed to double-team the wolf off of the three allies, and succeeded in ripping it apart. Lumina's was the last to be destroyed. Colette and Misha struck it with a tackle, and Lumina used the momentum to impale the robot. During the ending of the battle Tyler showed in an effort to assist against the robots. While he didn't have the time to directly influence the fight, he provided a minor distraction against Lumina's wolf. After the fight was over, Reborn would show in an effort to determine the bizarre readings, and would offer his help to the rebels. At Subjugation, Vascular apologized for her failure, however Monolith assured her the combat data was worthwhile, and that she proved to be a deadly threat against the group, a feat she would have never managed in direct combat. She was complimented for her effort, and Vascular was told to continue training with the Desperado Wolves. Category:Story Category:Monolith Category:Fobarimperius